Rules are Meant to be Broken
by elilover2
Summary: Bay and Emmett kissing. Bad summary, great story! Please read and review.


**A/N: For all of you Switched at Birth fans out there, I REFUSE to think Daphne and Emmett should go out! I think it should be Emmett and Bay! Also, this is in Emmett's POV and it is probably going to be a little OOC if not COMPLETELY OOC, so bear with me! They've only done 5 episodes and they don't show Emmett enough, so SORRY! And, please review!**

"I'm so glad you could make it!" The door was swept open by Mrs. Kennish, Regina right beside her signing. My mom and I had been invited, much to my utter comtempt, to a dinner at the Kennish's. And my mom had accepted, feeling that Regina would want her to.

And I had been dragged along.

"Why don't we go sit?" Mrs. Kennish smiled and ushered us through the sitting room into a huge dining room. I wasn't as impressed as my mom, though it was pretty impressive. There was a long table of some dark wood, and tall walls. Honestly, it made me feel small.

"You sit here," I was quite literally shoved by Mrs. Kennish into a seat, earning her a glare. However, she had the sense to sit me in front of Daphne and diagonally with Regina, so I could at least try to know what was going on. I waved to Daphne, and she grinned back.

"You ok?" She signed quickly.

I nodded and she smiled, her attention caught by something behind her. Something that made her grin in a weird, sneaky way. I turned, expecting to see some thing interesting, but all I saw was Bay.

"What?" I turned back and she shrugged, but the grin didn't leave her face. I started to ask her again, but before I could the food was brought out, and dinner began.

And it all went downhill from there.

First of all, they all talked a million miles a minute, and Regina just gave up trying to stay with them.

Second of all, Daphne actually seemed like she was keeping up. She was even a part of the conversation!

And third of all, everyone kept looking at me. All the hearing people that is, acting like they had asked me something. And when I couldn't answer, because I didn't know, they smiled all awkwardly and looked away. It was weird. So weird in fact, I couldn't stay.

Pushing my chair back, I stood up and headed toward the door. I walked fast, trying to give off with my body language that I had no intention of being followed. I stalked outside and went about halfway to the car before I stopped and sat down. I wasn't getting anywhere without the keys, plus, I kind of wanted someone to follow me.

Bay's POV

"Oh dear," Mom fretted. Emmett's abrupt departure had brought a dead silence to the table. No one seemed to know what to do, not even his mom or Regina.

"He's never done something like this before," Regina translated for Melody.

"Well, someone should go after him." Dad looked around and I jumped up.

"I will!" Then, when everyone stared at me like I had been taken over by an alien, "What? I can be nice."

Daphne gave me a knowing look and turned to her mom.

"I'll go to."

"Alright," Regina seemed hesitant, "Is it ok with you?" She pointed at Melody who nodded.

"Alright, we'll be back." I slipped out and Daphne followed, that look still plastered on her face.

"You just want to talk to him." She grinned.

"So, what? I learned a little sign language and I want to show it off." I defended myself lamely.

"Yeah, yeah. Let's go find Emmett."

Emmett's POV

I was still sitting on the lawn, waiting for someone to come find me, rather disappointed that they hadn't come already. Wasn't I more important the some stupid dinner at some stupid house in some stupid neighberhood I didn't even belong in. I seethed and waited for someone, anyone to find me.

And someone did. Though NOT the someone I expected.

I felt a light touch on my arm and turned to face Bay, the person I least wanted to see right now.

"What?" I signed, knowing it was futile.

"Coming to see if you're ok." She signed slowly and my jaw dropped.

"You know sign language." I could tell I had gone way too fast by the look on her face," I mean, you sign?"

"A little." She grinned apologetically, a weird look for her.

"This is why I don't associate with hearing people." I grumped.

"What?"

"You hear, I don't. Not a good thing."

"What do you have against me?" She was angry now, it showed in the set of her jaw and flashed in her eyes. Just like Regina.

"Not you. All hearing girls." I corrected.

"That's why you're mad about Liam. Were mad." She bit her lip.

"No." I sighed, "Maybe, hearing people and deaf people shouldn't date."

"So, you would never date a hearing girl?"

"Nope."

I caught a bit of disappointment in her eye, before it was replaced by determination.

"Never?"

"Never." I agreed.

"You're sure?"

"Yes."

"So, never?"

"Yes!" I glared, "Why?"

"Even if she did this?"

And then, she kissed me. Right smack on the lips. And I kissed her back, hardly knowing what I was doing, hardly caring.

Finally, she pulled back and helped me to my feet.

"Let's go eat dinner." She grinned and I felt myself smiling back.

Rules ARE meant to broken.


End file.
